


Memories

by LittleRedCaboose



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedCaboose/pseuds/LittleRedCaboose
Summary: After quite some time of being broken up you meet Usnavi again.





	Memories

You were running late to work in the Salon once again. Not a great look even if it was your last week there and also in the barrio. One your way to your work place you noticed you forgot the coffee, so you stopped at the local bodega to get some. When you opened the door you expected Sony to be waiting at the cash register greeting you with a wide smile and happy as always, but it wasn't him greeting you. It was your Ex Boyfriend Usnavi instead.

„Good morn-... Oh hey it's you.“, he said. His voice turning as cold as ice.  
„Hey Usnavi.“, your awnser followed in a despondent tone.  
Remembering what you were there for you quicly grabbed some coffee and laid it infront of the shop owner.

„So how have you been?“, you asked kinda awkwardly. „I heard the Girls say you are with Vanessa now.“  
„I've been doing fine. And yes 'the girls' were right. Vanessa and I are in a relationship now. In fact I've been doing so fine I can't even remember our last kiss.“  
Wow that really hit harder than he wanted. You instantly saw a little bit of regret shining in his eyes as you opened your mouth to say something. So you flashed him a sad smile and reminded him of that one morning.

„It was a thursday morning, you were wearing that ratty red shirt you look so good in. You'd washed your hair and you smelled like some kind of... flower. I guess you accidentally grabbed my shampoo. I was running late to work. You said you were going to see me later and you leaned into me, you put your hands on my cheek and you kissed me. Soft. It was quick. Kind of like a habbit.“, a bitter chucke escaped my lips. „You know, like we'd do it everyday for the rest of our lives. You went back to reading the newspaper and I went to work. That was the last time we kissed.“

He was silent for a while after that. Memories of you two talking about you leaving the barrio to work at a theater instead of the Salon. Then he suddenly snapped back, handed you your bag with the coffee pads and then walked to the break room very quickly. It was your dream that came true and he had to accept it. Yet he was stubborn and selfish enough to try to talk you out of it. You understood that he didn't want you to leave, but that didn't give hi the right to say the things he said. With a now even less good feeling and and the memories you made your way over to the Salon, hoping Daniela wouldn't be too mad.


End file.
